Birthdays
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Sasunaru, BoyxBoy, rated T. Until the age of 12, Naruto hated his birthday because of the lonelyness he felt but on his 12th birthday he unexpectedly gets something that just might change his mind.


**A/N: SasuNaru, boyXboy, yaoi, rated T.**

**Warnings: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, what i do own are the last words of this fic because my best friend said them to me. :)**

* * *

_Birthdays_

* * *

Birthdays, they're special events that we share with loved ones who are happy that on this particular day you were brought to the world. During this one day we receive presents like it was Christmas all over again, except you were the only one getting presents. Everyone loves birthdays.

Except for Naruto Uzumaki.

I know it's kind of hard to understand, but let me explain to you why Naruto hated his birthday.

Ever since Naruto was old enough to understand what a birthday is, he would spend that day crying. Not only did no one wish him a happy birthday but during the day of his birthday he was alone. No one with whom to share his happiness because everyone in the village dispised him. Naruto could see the way people would murmur behind his back as he innocently walked through the streets of Konoha, he could see the looks of hate that were sent his way. Naruto could see that they didn't want him alive.

As Naruto grew older he decided to think that maybe his birthday wasn't meant to be celebrated. That the reason the villagers didn't like him, surely had something to do with his birth.

It was when Naruto had hit the age of twelve did he really feel happy for the first time in years.

It was like any morning, the sunshine would seep through the blinds of the window next to Naruto's bed, waking him up. Naruto would grumble as he sat up in bed. From there on everything started like usual, he would get up and head directly to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he would walk to the kitchen and start to boil water for his morning ramen. As the water started to boil he would get dressed then run back to the kitchen as the kettle whistled. Cursing as drops of hot water touched his fingers he would say a silent « Itadakimasu » before eating. Noticing the time,Naruto threw his empty cup of ramen cup into the trash as he sped to his room to grab his kunais and pouch. A few minutes later, Naruto would slip on his sandals at the door as he grabbed his keys on the table, oblivious to the red circle on his calendar.

Now just because Naruto didn't look at his calendar did it mean that he didn't know what this day was. As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't ignore the little nudge in the back of his mind telling him that today was the day. Today was the day he was born 12 years ago.

Adjusting his Konoha head band, he opened the door and nearly missed the object waiting for him outside of his apartment. He looked down noticing a white envelope laying innocently on the floor. Picking it up, he looked around. No one was in the hall. As he walked back inside he tore open the envelope watching two little pieces of paper fall into his hands. One paper read: Free life time coupon for Ramen at Ichiraku. Overjoyed by the luck he had Naruto had nearly forgot the other paper sitting in his hand. In elegant hand writing were the words « _Happy Birthday_ ».

That was the first time Naruto had ever received a birthday present. Even though he didn't know who the person was or why the person did it, he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy.

Blue eyes opened, taking in the sight of his room. On this exact day, it had been 5 years since Naruto received his first present. Many things had changed over the years. Sasuke had left the village, Naruto had gone to train with Jiraiya for 3 years, Naruto had tried to make Sasuke come back to Konoha many times and had failed but a year ago he finally succeeded. Naruto didn't have to fight the stubborn bastard though, Naruto had found Sasuke and they had just starred at each other for what felt like ages until finally Sasuke sighed and called him a Dobe, a small smirk tugging at his thin lips. There were many problems that Naruto hadn't thought he would encounter when he came back with Sasuke. There were many arguments too. The Elders wanted Sasuke dead, some even tried to kill him while Sasuke was in the village but in the end Naruto was able to protect Sasuke. Eventually Sasuke regained his liberty in the village and he was once again part of team 7.

Now that Naruto really thought about it, Sasuke had changed alot. His appearance had made him even more irresistible to the women of Konoha. He still had the same scowl and same duck butt hair style, but his body was much larger than when he left. His muscles had gotten bigger and he had even shot up in height, thus making reminding Naruto of how short he was compared to the Teme. His bastard personality was still the same. He called Naruto a Dobe, annoyed Naruto by sending infuriating smirks his way, hardly talked unless needed, but he also glared at Sai and at Naruto's utter distress he talked more to Sakura than before.

Don't you start thinking that Naruto didn't change either! He filled in nicely over the years. Because of his ramen eating days as a child his body didn't get any bigger thus giving him a slim lithe body with barely visible muscles which he absolutely loathed, his height didn't change much either (but at least he was taller than Sakura!), but his eyes had become even more beautiful than when he was a kid and to say it kindly: He got a better fashion sense . . . well he didn't actually get it per say, more like Sakura bashed it into him.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto sat up in bed and remained still. Then as if a ton of energy had serged into him, Naruto bolted for the door, throwing it open expecting to see a present. Nothing was there, sighing dejectedly he closed the door a small frown on his face as he padded his way to the kitchen to make ramen.

Usually someone wouldn't be sad if they found nothing outside their apartement door unless they were waiting for something, and to say Naruto was waiting for something was too nicely said. Naruto was _expecting_ something. He had been expecting whatever that was supposed to be outside his door of 365 days. Yes that's quite a long time to wait huh?

Ever since he received that coupon on his birthday 5 years ago, he had gotten the habit of checking outside his door every year. Year after year he would find something waiting for him, a little note Naruto received his 2nd birthday present while training with Jiraiya, a beautiful eagle had flown down to him carrying a package in it's claws. Inside the package was a set of kunai, the best that were made in the country of usual note of « _Happy birthday_ » was accompanied by the words: « _Stay strong_ ». The year after he received a bouquet of irises from the same eagle carrying a new message: « _Hope_». Indeed in the language of flowers, the iris meant hope. A year later he received a pendant with a small white Heather encased in the pendant. When Jiraiya had seen the pendant he had explained to Naruto that a white Heather in particular meant to protect him and that his wish would come true. Every night following his 15th birthday, Naruto would hold the small pendant tightly in his hands as he formed his wish.

_« Please make the teme come back »_

Little did he know that his wish would come true a year later.

The next year, Naruto came back to Konoha with Sasuke in tow, just in time for his birthday. When he had woken up, he had rushed to the door basically throwing it open in his impatience. He was greatly rewarded and a little confused as a little box with holes in it stood in front of him. Bending down he poked the box and was startled when it started to make noise and move. Opening the box with trembling fingers, he peeked inside seeing the cutest thing ever. It was a small little fox. It was curled up and licking it's paws when it noticed him. Sitting up, the fox looked back at him as he slightly tilted his head. Naruto picked up the fox and gently petted it, as the fox tried to lick away the salty tears running down his face. Naruto was oblivious to the little paper that was under the fox where the words « _You're not alone_ » were written.

He yelped as he felt a small row of teeth bite his ankles, leaving the past behind, he looked down seeing Kyu, the fox he had received a year ago, glare at him. Petting the fox in apology for waking him up, he noticed that his water was boiling. As Naruto started to eat, Kyu conveniently using Naruto's feet as his new warm pillow, he started to wonder why someone would ever give him a present.

Okay, so over the years he had gotten presents from Sakura, Sai, The Teme, Kakashi, Iruka and even Tsunade but that still didn't explain why a total stranger would send him presents ever year. The presents weren't little trinkets either, they were all more extravagant one after the other and he preciously kept them in his room. Even the kunais he had received. He had been so happy that he didn't even want to get them dirtied or broken so had kept them in his bedside drawer, polishing them every now and then with the utmost care. The pendant he wore, protected him alongside the one Tsunade had given him. The flowers, even though most had withered and died, he was able to save a few by sealing them with the help of Ino, into pendants like the pendant he wore around his neck.

It was roughly an hour later when Naruto had decided that he would train alone, did he hear a knock at his door. Thinking it was Sakura-chan coming to wish him a happy birthday, he opened the door.

Sasuke stood there, looking horribly bothered, his hands were in tight fists concealed within the pockets of his black pants. He looked up when he heard the door open as a blank expression covered his face.

« Teme? What are you doing here? »

Sasuke grumbled a « Happy Birthday Dobe » as he thrusted into the blonde's hand a small envelope. Not waiting to see the blonde's reaction Sasuke left, leaving Naruto confused and maybe a little pissed.

Closing the door with his foot, he opened the envelope and seized the thing inside. It was just a small white paper, in elegant writing, with some words scribbled down in the same writing he had come to easily recognize.

« I forgot to tell you something . . . »

That's when it all hit.

All these years Sasuke had been giving him the presents. The coupon was for ramen which is the food he loved the most, the kunais were for him to use them in battle against enemies, the flowers were to give hope, the pendant was to protect him against the Akatsuki or anything with malevolent intentions towards him and Kyu was to make sure he never felt alone again.

Silent tears ran down his face as he understood all the thoughtfulness put into the presents he received every year. His tears slid down his face and dropped onto the paper his trembling hands still held. As he realized that his tears had started to wet the paper he was about to dry it on his window sill when he noticed that he had ink on his fingers. Turning over the paper, he realized that there was something written there too that was being quickly washed away by his tears. After finally managing to read what the paper said, he dropped it as his hands came to cover his face as another wave of fresh tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

The paper slowly made it's descent to the floor, forgotten and wet as it's owner ran from the room to another room where a stack of little white papers identical to this one were kept safe.

As it finally landed on the hard wooden floor, landing on a patch of sunlight, smeared ink read:

« _I forgot to tell you something . . . I love you »_

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Please feel free to review and criticize. **

PS: Fic dedicated to Lea C. ^^


End file.
